If I Only Knew
by APA0927
Summary: Regina and Christian were friends since they were kids. Both came from affluent families. But something happened that caused their relationship to change, rather be gone. GreyQueen AU.
1. Chapter 1

7:00am, her alarm clock is buzzing and making noise. She turned it off and walked to her bathroom. It is a very hot morning in June. Summer just started but it's already making the people of Maine all sweaty. Since the weather is too warm for her liking, she opted to wear a short dress but not too short for work and business meetings. It was of royal blue with a zipper running from the side of her right waist down to the middle of her thigh creating a short slit, showing half of her toned thigh. After stepping in her form fitting blue dress, she spent extra minutes in doing her hair and make up. She knows that she's beautiful and doesn't really need a lot of make up but today is a very important day. She has an important meeting to go to. She needs to look more presentable because she needs to close a deal with one the biggest companies in the States. The CEO himself will face her and listen to her as she delivers her proposal. The man even flew from Seattle to Maine to look into the company. After putting on her black stilettos, she stepped outside her white mansion drove to her office in her black Mercedes.

After a night of video conferencing with his business associates, he woke up at 7:30am, ordered his breakfast, and went to bathroom to clean up. After his shower, his breakfast arrived. He decided to wear a white button down shirt, blue suit and pants, brown oxfords and a black tie to finish the look. Honestly, all of clothes were pre-matched by his stylist every week, he just have to decide which ones he wants to wear every single day of the week. After an, his assistant and a friend knocked on his hotel room.

"Good morning Killian. What do we have today?" He asked.

"Mate, you have a meeting with Ms. Mills this morning at 9:30 and after that you're free. Our flight back to Seattle will be tomorrow morning at 6."

Killian is Christian's childhood friend. His only friend from the foster system they were in. Killian was abandoned by his father and brother. They parted when Christian was adopted by the Greys and when his company started to grow, he looked for Killian.

They left the hotel a few minutes before 9 and arrived at the Mills Fashion House 15 minutes before the meeting.

"Good morning Mr. Grey. Ms. Mills is on her way. Do you need anything? Drinks?" A tall blonde woman greeted them in the front door of the building.

"No, thank you. But is it alright if you show us around? I would like to see how things work in here." Christian asked the tall blonde woman. The woman's eyes grew a little wide but said, "Sure. Follow me and I'll show you around."

And they spent whole 15 minutes visiting different floors and departments of the company. At exactly 9:30am, she arrived in the building and quickly sent a text message to the blonde woman that she just arrived and instructed her to entertain the guests for five more minutes to give her time to set up the conference room.

She went straight to the conference room and set up her laptop. After setting up the equipment, she went to her office's powder room to check her make up and when she returned, Christian and Killian were already there, waiting for her.

"Sorry, I'm late." She said.

"Good morning Mr. Grey and Mr. Jones. It's nice to finally meet you." She added as she held out her hand.

"No worries. It's nice to meet you too." Christian said as he shook her hand and Killian did the same.

"Shall we start?" She asked.

"Go ahead, the floor is yours." Mr. Grey said with a straight face.

Regina Mills, the founder and CEO of Mills Fashion House, some people call her "The Evil Queen" because of her feisty, sassy, and perfectionist attitude, someone who doesn't back down is now standing in front of future investors with sweaty palms and a heart beating so fast, a total nervous wreck. And after an hour of pitching a proposal, the meeting ended with no closure.

"I'll call and make an appointment when I reach a decision." Christian said as he held his hand out.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Grey. Have a lovely day. My assistant will show you out unless you still need anything." Regina said as she shook his hand.

"We're good for today, anyway your assistant already showed us some floors this morning before you arrived. See you soon Ms. Mills." He said without showing any emotions, without showing any hopes for the business deal and it's driving Regina crazy. They have to close the deal. Grey Enterprises will be helpful for her company and the organizations that she's supporting through her company.

After showing them out of the building, her assistant went straight to her office. "Regina! What happened in there?!" her assistant asked with a confused look, oblivious to what happened during the meeting.

"I was a total wreck Emma! This is the first time that ever happened this situation to me! I was never like this! I'm afraid I screwed up. I got here late and feel like I didn't do my best! Emma we need this deal!" She said, almost crying, one her hands brushing her dark brown locks.

"Oh come one Regina! Even though it's not your best, it's still better than most of the people in your position. You have the poise and composure of a queen." Her assistant and friend said.

"Oh Emma! If you were only there, you wouldn't be saying those. I definitely didn't the the poise and composure of a queen." She said.

"Whatever! Let's just hope for the best." Emma said. Regina rolled her eyes, annoyed with her friend's hope speech but still thankful. "By the way, you just need to sign some papers for Spring collection and you're good to go. It seems you need some relaxation after your meeting with two handsome, dreamy, and hot men. By the way, dibs for Killian." Her friend said and she chuckled at her last sentence, Killian is definitely her friend's type.

"We better get this deal don't we? So that you would be able to see more of Killian. Oh Emma, just be careful with the dude. I heard he's a playboy but I know you can handle him." Regina stated as her friend walked out of her office and she started signing the papers.

The time flew a little faster that day. When she's done with papers, it was already 2 in the afternoon and she forgot to have her lunch, yet again. She's definitely a superwoman, always working hard. Gathering her things, she went back to her house and started making herself a lunch meal. SHe was at her kitchen when she heard her doorbell. She wondered a bit, who is in her front door, maybe it's Emma bringing her something she forgot in the office or emergency papers. She hurried to open door, and was shocked to see the people ringing her doorbell.

When they left Regina's company, Christian and Killian immediately went back to their hotel rooms. Killian went out to have lunch with an old pal while Christian stayed in his room and ordered his lunch. He changed into something more comfortable and situated himself in the balcony of his room with his laptop and cellphone placed in the tea table with the view of a majestic sea. After thirty minutes, his lunch arrived. While eating his lunch, he received a phone call.

"Have you found anything?" Christian asked the man in the other line.

"Yes. I'll e-mail to you the address and some personal information." The man said.

"Alright, thank you. I'll be waiting for the e-mail." Christian said and he ended the call.

After a few minutes, he received an e-mail from the man he was talking to a while ago.

It was titled, Confidential and along with it is an attachment, what is inside, Christian doesn't know but he will.

Downloading the attachment, he read every single word written in the letter. He was surprised with the information written in it, but not too surprised. He kind of expected some things from the letter. What caught his attention the most were the medical records and affiliation section.

Medical records:

10 years ago, gave birth to a baby boy.

Affiliation:

Robin Locksley

He knew this guy. He's actually a business partner. Both of their companies were focused on producing environmental friendly products and both helping environmental non-profit organization. They've seen each other many times, from business meetings to galas to benefits, got to talk for several minutes in each encounter but he never mentioned being affiliated to her. After reading the document, a lot of questions kept on popping on his mind. Whose baby is that baby boy that she gave birth to? Could it be his? Or someone else's? Who she was to Robin? How come he didn't know their connection? So Christian decided to hop on his black Audi and drove to the address in the document, hoping it was the right address to her house. He needs to know the truth. When he arrived in front of the house, he rang the doorbell several times and when the door opened, his features hardened.

"Mr. Grey." It's all that she could say at that moment. She didn't know what he was doing here. If this is something business related, he could've called her office instead of going to her house.

"Cut the bullshit Regina. We're not in the office." He said sternly.

"What do you want Christian? Why are you here?" She asked. And instead of answering her, he went inside of her house and waited for her to follow him the living room.

"What the hell Christian! Why are you here? You don't have the right to just go inside of my house. Need I remind you that I didn't let you in!" She said angrily.

Christian again did not answer. He just shoved the documents that was sent to him and let her read the document. The document was about her. From business to personal life, it was there, written in a five-page document. She was shocked and amused that he did that. After noticing that she reached the information about her, Christian talked, "I have a lot of questions Regina and you better tell me the truth or -." He was cut by her.

"Or what Christian? What are you going to do, huh? You're not going to sign the deal? If that's what you want then fine! You can go now! My company doesn't need yours. There are still better companies out there with better CEOs to deal with." Regina said angrily, you can even see how furious she was in her eyes.

"No Regina! I am not here to talk about business. I am here to talk about us!" He said with a bit higher tone and Regina scoffed when she heard the word us.

"Are you kidding Christian? There's no us anymore and if there will be, it will only be through our businesses." Regina stated, as-a-matter-of-fact way.

"Regina, please just answer my questions. I didin't come here to argue with you and threaten you, I just want to know the truth." He said in his almost soft voice and that made Regina's mood turn upside down.

"Fine. Ask now or leave." She said, showing no emotions.

"How are you related to Robin Locksley?" He started asking.

"Ex-boyfriend, we were in a relationship for several years, been there when I needed him the most. That's all I can say to you, anything else?" She asked.

"It was written there that ten years ago, you gave birth to a baby boy." He said and noticed that Regina's facial expression is starting to change. "Is it true?" He asked.

"Yes." She didn't deny.

"Is he Locksley's?" He asked.

"No." She responded immediately and seemed like she wanted to finish the conversation right away. But he has more questions.

"Is he mine?" He asked. It seemed forever before Regina responded.

She thought of her options. Should she lie to him? Or tell him the truth? What could possibly happen she told him a lie or the truth?

After minutes of thinking, she responded, "Yes." She was looking at the floor, she couldn't bring herself to face him. To see the anger and hurt that was for sure painted on his face at that moment.

When Regina responded to his question, it seemed like their minds synced and thought drifted to that special night at his family's house in Seattle.

* * *

 _ **11 years ago**_

Regina and Christian were both 18 at that time. His family held a benefit dinner for one the organizations that they were supporting. Of course the Mills, being their family friend and business partners were invited. Unfortunately, Henry Mills, Regina's father being sick and weak, couldn't make it, leaving Cora, Regina, and Zelena to attend the dinner. Christian and Regina knew each other since the Greys adopted him. They've attended the same private high school and went to same university in England both taking business administration but with different majors.

They were seated at the same table. Christian whispered something in her ear and excused themselves from the adults. Christian led Regina to his cabin near the small makeshift river in their house. He's the only with the key to that cabin. There lies the important things from Christian's past. Regina was in awe when they went inside the small cabin. They talked for several minutes about school. Christian then brought out a bottle of scotch and two glasses. He poured one for himself, and offered Regina the other one which she gladly took the glass of scotch gulp down the liquor. He continued to tell her some stories of his past, that he was still having nightmares about them. It was a rare occasion to this side of him, vulnerable, she didn't know how to properly comfort her friend but she knew she needs to, so she hugged tight let him cry to her shoulders. That was supposed to be fun and not like this, they both knew that, so he released himself from her embrace and wiped his tears. He looked into her dark brown eyes that was filled with tears as well, and that's when it hit him.

He kissed her. At first it was messy because she was surprised to his gesture but after a while she gave in to the kiss and quickly became heated and passionate. He was licking her lower lip, asking for entrance which she granted. She moaned to the kiss. They pulled away after several minutes of kissing passionately to catch the breathes. Forehead to forehead, Regina slowly opened her eyes and saw Christian smiling with his eyes closed. That's when Regina realized that they both enjoyed what happened. Christian opened his eyes saw Regina looking at her with so much care and biting her swollen lips. And that lip bite stirred something in him and he attacked her lips again and she quickly responded. His kisses traveled from her lips to her neck and when he sucked a part of her neck, a moan was released from her and felt her core getting wet. Christian himself was getting excited. A bulge was starting form under his trousers and Regina felt it when he pulled her closer. Christian turned her around to unzip her dress and when it was done, Regina stepped out of her dress, wearing only her lacey underwear. He pulled her closer again and let her undo the buttons of his white button shirt. Regina run her hands to his toned upper body and made him shiver. Chritian carried her towards his bed as she wrapped her legs around his hips for support. As soon as Regina was tossed on the bed, he climbed on top her and started devouring every part of her. She gasped he reached wet her core. He groaned and was surprised by how wet she was. He started eating her out. Sound of pleasure was coming out her mouth. It sounded like heaven when she was calling his name. A few more licks, he heard her say, "I'm close...oh God Christian, don't stop please." He loved hearing her beg and felt his member grew harder inside of his trouser. He stopped eating her pussy and unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, pulled it down along with his CK. Regina got more excited when he saw large member. It was long and thick, but she can handle that. Christian slowly inserted his cock in her pussy, he was stretching her walls real good and again they both released sounds of pleasure. He was sliding smoothly inside of her giving her different thrusts, soft and hard, whispering "God Regina! You're so tight...so wet...feel so good!" And he kept thrusting until she said, "I'm close...go faster...harder...please." She almost didn't finish her pleading because of so much pleasure. Christian kept until, hitting the right spot, and that did that, Regina climaxed and a few more thrusts, Christian joined her, spilled his seeds inside of her. They both knew they were clean and he knew her medical condition, so didn't worry. Coming down from their highs, Christian slid out of her and laid down beside her. He pulled her closer, kissed her shoulder, and both drifted to sleep without saying any word.

Morning came, it was Regina who was awaken first. She felt something heavy around her waist and she realized it was Christian's arm wrapped around her and that's when the memories of last night came rushing to her mind. She carefully removed his arm around her and he stirred a little but did not wake up. She put on her clothes quickly, she stopped when she heard him say, "Ana." A few more minutes, just before she went out of the cabin, Christian called out her name. She stopped, turned around and saw Christian rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to the sunlight.

"Yes?" Regina asked.

"Please, let's talk." He said and she replied, "Okay." She went closer to him.

And he started talking, "Regina, last night was wonderful. Thank you for being there for me, for listening to my messy life. But what we did last night -" He was cut by her, "Christian, you're my friend. I know that last night was wrong. Yes, it felt good but it was wrong." He only nodded. After a while he started talking again, "Regina, I hope we can still be friends after last night, you're one of the few people who've seen me vulnerable, I hope you know you're special." Regina's heart leaped, she's special. After a few seconds, she nodded and said, "Of course. But I have to go now, mother is probably looking for me. Bye Christian."

Several weeks after their shared night, Regina woke up feeling nauseous so she quickly ran to her bathroom and vomit. She's been feeling this for several days already and she can't stand the smell of greasy foods that she normally eats when she's stressed. She went down to have her breakfast before going to school and her mother saw her.

"Regina, dear are you sick? You look so pale." Her mother inquired.

"I'm fine mother." She replied.

"Okay. But I'll have a doctor come over later to look at you. You really look bad." Her mother said.

After her classes, she went straight to their house and their family doctor was already waiting for her. The doctor checked her said that he'll call when they got the results of the tests were out.

Two days later, their doctor called, "Hello, is Mrs. Mills there?"

"Speaking. Who's this?" Cora replied.

"This is Dr. Whale, I need you and Regina to come to the hospital. I have some news for you." He said.

"Okay. We'll be there in about an hour." She informed their doctor.

After an hour, Regina and Cora reached the hospital looked for Doctor Whale. They were entertained immediately and went straight to his consultation room.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Mills and Regina. Please sit down. The results of the tests were out and I have news for you. First, you're not sick." Before he can utter another word, Regina spoke, "Then what's wrong with? I've been having headaches, feeling nauseous all the time, and I can't stand the smell of certain things."

"You see Regina, those were the symptoms. Congratulations, you're pregnant." He said with a smile on his face. But that's of the expression the Mills women have. Regina's eyes widen while Cora just glared at Regina.

"I'll give you sometime to talk. I'll be back in a minute." The doctor said after noticing the tension in the air.

"No need doctor. Thank you. We best go home now." Cora said and shook his hand.

The ride going was silent and full of tension. Regina knew that her mother was probably angry and not happy with the news. She herself doesn't know what to feel. Should she be happy? Angry? Sad? Worried? Scared? She's definitely feeling a lot of emotions. They reached their house and Regina went inside first and followed by Cora. Regina heard the slam of the door and the heels clicking on the floor towards her bedroom. Her door swung open and saw a flaring Cora.

"Regina! How could you be so stupid? How could you do this? How dare you ruin your life?!" Cora shouted at her and then slapped her.

"Mother, I'm so sorry." She said in between sobs.

"Regina, all I wanted was your happiness! All I wanted was your success! And all you did was throw that! Tell me! Who's the father?!" Cora inquired and still very furious.

Regina thought, she was pretty sure who the father is but should she tell her mother?

"Regina, who is the father?" she asked articulating every word.

"It's Christian's." She admitted looking down.

"God! You're so stupid! I will schedule your abortion as soon as possible. No one should know about this. The Greys will definitely be as furious as I am right now if they found out about that bastard." Her mother informed her.

"No, mother please. I don't want to abort my baby. I can't do that." She pleaded to her mother. Without a word, her mother left her room and she was left devastated. She knew that when her mother arrive at a decision, it's final.

A few hours later and a very soaked sheets form her tears, her mother went back to her room.

"I have a proposition to you. I will not schedule your abortion. But you're gonna have to stop going to school for a while until that child of yours comes out, you're gonna have to stay at our rest house in the Philippines and most importantly you're gonna have to stay away from Christian from now on. It means no any form of communication between the of you. The Greys doesn't have to know about that bastard. Do you understand?" Her mother asked.

She thought of the proposition and then nodded as a reply.

"Good. I will have someone to drop your subjects in the university. And you're flight will be next week." She told her and left the room again.

After a week, it was time for her to fly in the Philippines. The flight was long and definitely not enjoyable. She was accompanied by Johanna, the closest maid they have to her. When they arrived in the rest house, they were welcomed by the assigned care taker of the house and two more maids. She immediately went to her room and rest. Johanna woke her up to have her breakfast and unpack her things.

For seven months she stayed in their beautiful rest house. She knows she should be thankful that her mother changed her mind but she can't help but feel lonely. She did not have anyone, only the maids.

Two weeks before her due date, her mother arrived in the rest house. After a week, it was time to deliver her baby. The contractions were starting to feel more painful. When they arrived in the hospital she was ready to push. She pushed and pushed and pushed until her baby came out. It was a boy. She smiled when she heard him cry. The doctor gave him to her and she noticed an apple shaped birth mark on his back. The nurse needed to get him to clean him and put him to nursery ward. Feeling secured, she gave him to the nurse and filled in his birth certificate with his information. She named him after her father, Henry.

Little did she know, her mother already planned something for her and the baby. Being the powerful Cora gives her a lot of perks. Money can really anything, even anyone. She talked to the hospital heads, her daughter's doctors and nurses. She instructed them to do something evil for an ample amount of money. She believed that it was the best for her daughter.

After a few hours and a well rested Regina, Cora entered the room.

"Regina, I have something to tell you, please try to stay calm." She said with a sad face.

"What is it mother? Where is Henry?" She asked with a very concerned voice.

"Regina, Henry died." She said.

"No mother! That can't be! I was able to hold him! I heard him cry! I did everything to make sure he's healthy! Where is he morher?! Please tell me!" Regina said while crying heavily. Her baby can't be dead.

"I'm sorry Regina. I will arrange his papers and burial. Please rest. I know it's hard to accept, but you're young, life will be good to you." She said while stroking her daughter's hair who is still crying. In the inside, Cora was laughing. She felt a little bit of guilt but she believed it was for her best.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello people! This is my second story. My first GreyQueen story. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please tell me if you want me to continue this story. Please leave a review, good or bad, I will be thankful. And thank you to the Oncers in Instagram that are making GreyQueen edits. They are perfect. So if you're reading this, thank you for giving me idea in writing a story about them. I believe they would make a great couple! Hahaha! Enjoy the story! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys! So here is it the second chapter for this story. I hope you'll enjoy this! I own every mistake in this chapter because it was not beta'ed. Please follow, favorite or review so I know what you guys want. :) Enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Present day at Regina's house

She just admitted to him that they share a child together. But where is he? Who does he look like? Does he look like him or her? What's his name? More questions entered Christian's mind and Regina better answer him with the truth, he thought.

She can see the anger in his face and his stance.

"Why did you hide him from me?" He asked in a cold manner, trying to contain his emotions.

It took some time before she answered because she knows that no matter what her reasons were, it's still wrong. But then she knew what he wants at this moment is the truth and he deserves the truth so she answered, "Mother. When we found that I was pregnant, she reacted badly. I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. Then mother suggested to abort my pregnancy but I can't do that. After a few hours, she talked to me. She said that she'll allow me to continue the pregnancy but I have to stay away, away from home, away from you. So she sent me to our rest house in the Philippines, away from the eyes of the judging people here. She dropped me out of school and said that I can't continue talking to you and that the pregnancy will jeopardize the relationship of our families. So I left. Because as much as I want to tell you and go against mother's will, I cannot risk the life of my baby. And I also don't to ruin your life." She said, also trying not cry.

"Regina, I thought you were smarter and stronger than that!" He said a bit loud.

"And what do you want me to do? Risk the life my baby. You of all people know how manipulative and heartless my mother is!" She said, almost like shout.

"Yes! You could've come to me!" He said.

"And what would you do if I did that, huh?" She asked.

"I could've protected you. We could've protected you. My parents love you Regina!" He said.

"And then what? Ruin your life in the process?" She said.

"How could having a child and protecting both of you ruin my life?" He asked.

"A lot of things may happen. If your parents found out they could disown you. And Christian, you were in a loving relationship with Ana at that time. The morning after our night, we had a talk. We both agreed it was a mistake, a moment of weakness." She said.

"Still Regina! You could have told me! I have the right to know! You should have not assumed that about my parents. Have you forgot that I was adopted?" He said. He wanted to cry but he won't.

"If I told you, what would you do? Will tell Ana that I am pregnant with your child? Will you be willing to support us or the baby at least while knowing that Ana is hurting?" She asked.

It took a little while before he answered, "Yes. I will tell her. Because I know how difficult and heartbreaking it was to not have a father."

Regina felt more guilt stabbing her in the chest. "What if Ana can't accept our baby? Who would you choose? Christian, I didn't want to ruin your life and at that time Ana was your world. I've seen your sacrifices just to have her. Hell! I even helped you in courting her. You know what, when I found out I was pregnant, I thought that this could be our chance to be together but I immediately dismissed that thought because I knew how happy and in love you were with her." She said sobbing. She almost didn't realize that what she just confessed to him.

Christian's eyes grew wide. Hearing those words stirred a buried feeling of his. If he only knew. If she only knew.

"Oh God Regina! Why are you just telling me this now?" He inquired.

"Why? Because Christian I know that you only saw me as your friend and nothing more. It cannot be extended. When you met Ana, I badly wanted to be her! But then I saw how happy you were so dismissed every feeling I have for you and tried to be happy for you. And when thought of your happiness with her, I thought that maybe mother was right." She said.

Christian wanted to hug her. Because no matter how angry he was to her, he could not stand to see her like that. Emotional. Vulnerable. Just like he was during their night together at his parents house. So he closed their distance and enveloped her to his embrace and it felt comforting.

"I'm sorry Christian. I'm sorry please forgive me." She sobbed. He shushed her while stroking her hair.

"If I only knew. If you only knew. God Regina! I have loved even before Ana. I was just so scared to ruin the friendship we established. I was too much of a coward to admit my feelings for you so I just buried them deep. When I met Ana, I thought she could replace you and for a long moment, I thought she did but that night in my cabin, ever emotions I had for you came rushing back and what we had didn't feel a mistake." He confessed while still enveloping her in his arms as she continued to sob.

For a long moment, they stayed like that. In each other's arms. Feeling the comfort they were giving to each other. Christian wanted to ask more so he pulled away from the embrace and faced her.

"Regina, I want to know, where is he?" He asked.

Shock.

That was her first emotion. She was frozen on where she was standing. Eyes widened from his question. She didn't know how to answer his questions. She didn't know what to answer with his question because she herself was still looking for answers.

Guilt.

That was second emotion. Tears was once again forming in her eyes. Threatening to fall from there. It was all her fault. If she was only strong enough none of this will happen to her.

Silence.

That was her only answer to his question. Because she really has no answer to his question and she didn't want to lie to him anymore. But she was scared to tell him the truth. She heard him sighed. She knew he was getting impatient and frustrated.

"Regina, where is our son?!" He asked once again, slightly raising his voice.

Hearing the frustration in his voice made one tear fall from her eye. She was contemplating her options on what her answer should be or how should she answer him. Regina just shook her head lightly, and it was the only answer she could conjure at that moment. Christian was getting really impatient, frustrated and angry. This was not the answers he wanted from her. He just wanted to see his son, to meet him, to tell him that he has a father that will love him because he doesn't want him to grow up like him. Resenting his parents for their awful choices in life.

"Regina answer me! Where. Is. Our. Son?!" He asked angrily, he didn't want it to come out like that but his emotions is overpowering him.

Regina jumped from his tone of voice. She was scared but she knew she needs to answer him no matter how heartbreaking the answer would be for both of them. She conjured all her remaining strength and willpower before having the courage to answer him. He deserved the truth, she thought. And it's the only thing she could give him for now. Truth. The reason he was in there from the beginning.

"I...don't...know." She said with a cracking voice.

Christian glared at her. Not sure if he heard her correctly. "Come again?" He said.

"I don't know where is. I'm sorry Christian." She said.

"What do you mean you don't know? Stop with the bullshit Regina! Please!" He pleaded with a harsh tone.

"I swear Christian, I don't know where he is. My mother - " she was cut off by him, "Regina! Please! For once, stop pinning this to your mother!" He was clearly angry, but it was the truth.

"You want the truth right?!" She asked raising her voice a little. He nodded. "Then let me finish." She said.

"My mother...she...she said...he died hours after I gave birth to him." She said and the memory hit her, tears was released from her eyes.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. One moment he found out they have a son then next thing he was dead. It broke his heart into a million pieces. He shook his said, refusing to believe. "Please! Tell me the truth! That's all I want Regina! Stop lying to me! I deserve at least to know the truth from you Regina!" He pleaded and tears were also running down his face from his beautiful grey eyes.

"I'm not lying to you Christian! Our son! I know he's alive. I know mother lied to me. When I was pregnant with him, I had no complication, the birth went well, and I...I heard him cry and I got to hold him in my arms for a brief moment. The doctor said he was healthy. I know that mother was behind all of this. When she delivered the news to me, papers were already arranged and the funeral as well." She told him while sobbing and trying to be strong.

He just watched her tell him what happened and what did her mother do. He knew her mother. He knew how manipulative and greedy she was. But he did not realize that she could do that to her own flesh and blood. She really was a heartless bitch. Christian felt so bad for her. He felt guilty. He felt angry. He should have been therer for her and for his son. If he only knew, he would've been there to protect them from her wretched mother.

He saw the loneliness, the longing, the anger, the guilt, the hope, and the love that Regina must have been feeling all those years. Even though he felt mixes of emotions, it still pained him to see Regina like that. So he stepped closer to her once again, lessened the gap and finally hugging her once again. He wanted to comfort her.

While she was enveloped in his arms, she kept saying sorry and that she will find and that she will make sure that he is alive and safe. He pulled her closer while listening to her apologies and sobs. He was stroking her hair like a child needing assurance and comfort.

"Shhh Regina. Stop crying. I will help you find our son. Okay?" He informed her and asked permission. She just nodded in response.

"Thank you Christian. And I'm sorry. I wish I was strong enough to stand against my mother's will and come to you and tell you the truth instead of running away and assuming things that from the beginning I knew that you would never do. I should have known of all people that you will not do anything to harm our child." She said.

"Shh Regina, I understand now. Though I'm still furious with your assumptions. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and our child. I should have come after you when I found out you left school and didn't talk to me after that night." He said.

She just nodded, accepting his apology and understanding where he was coming from. He pulled away from their hug and told her to take a seat.

"Regina please tell me something about our son. I want to know his name, who does he look like." He said.

A small smile formed on her lips by just remembering their son and Christian caught a glimpse of her smile.

"His name is Henry. I named him after my father because dad died months after I moved to Philippines. He looked like us. Both of us. He had my hair and my nose and his lips, eyes, and skin are your. He was so beautiful. And he had an apple-shaped birthmark on his back." She described their son with a loving voice and love in her he also caught a glimpse of loneliness in her voice. Christian listened to her and where he was and what does looked like growing up.

"We will find our son. I promise. Even if I have to use all my money just to find him, I will. We will." He said with conviction.

"I've been trying to find him since I got my trust fund from my father but I still can't find. Christian what if he really was dead and mother was not lying?" She asked with dark thoughts swirling in her mind.

"No Regina! You said it yourself a while ago! Our son can't be dead. We will find him." He said with a stern voice. She just nodded and tried to push her thoughts away.

"Do you have his papers? Birth certificate, death certificate?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. Let me just get them and other papers from my investigators. Maybe we could start from there." She said while wiping her tears.

She headed upstairs to get an envelope containig the papers about their son. She went back down. She saw him talking to someone on his phone. She cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"These are the papers. You can look at it. Discuss it with your investigator and please inform me if you've found something." She informed him.

"Yes, of course. Thank you Regina. And I'm sorry for going here and scaring you." He said sincerely.

"Don't be. It was my fault in the first place. I have no right to be mad at you. Believe me, I understand." She said while holding his hand.

"Alright, I have to go now. I have an early flight to catch tomorrow. I'll call you if we've found something." He said.

"Goodbye. Have a safe flight. I will still continue to do my investigation." She informed him of her plan.

"I'll walk you out." She said.

She lead him to the door but before he went to his car she said, "Please inform Ana about this. I don't want you to keep secrets from her. Relationships are built in trust."

"Regina -" he was cut off by his phone ringing. He looked at it and saw it was Killian. He turned around and answered it.

"Mate where are you? Come back now! We still have to catch a flight early tomorrow and you still have to pack your things and work on some papers before going back." Killian reminded him. He turned to face Regina again.

"I need to go now." He said and hugged her goodbye. It felt like before, when they were still friends. Before any of this happened.

* * *

He arrived at their hotel after almost 30 minutes of driving. Killian was waiting for him in lobby of the hotel.

"Mate!" Killian called him from the lobby when he entered the hotel.

"What are you doing here? Enjoy the rest of the night but not too much. Early flight tomorrow." Christian reminded him.

"I was waiting for you. Here are the papers for the deal. You just have to sign it. I definitely will enjoy my night and you also. See you tomorrow." He said.

Killian walked out of the hotel and climbed into the back of the town car he rented for the night. He has a date with a certain blonde that he just met that morning.

The car pulled up at the address she gave to him. It was an apartment building and he buzzed the doorbell for her room to let her know that he's already there. Ten minutes later, she walked out of the elevator and was greeted by him.

"Hey, do you need a bucket?" She asked. No reply for him so she snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Wow! Emma you look so gorgeous." He complimented her. And she replied, "You're not bad yourself."

They headed out and into the car. She kept asking the place where they were headed but kept his mouth zipped.

They arrived at the harbor. She was confused and shocked.

"What are doing here?" She asked.

"To have a dinner." He replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"Where? There are no restaurants here unless you're thinking of fishing in the middle of the night and in the middle of the sea." She said, really confused. He chuckled a little.

"We're not going to fish okay? Just follow me." He said and grabbed her hand and led her to one of the yachts that has lights on. A brunette man welcomed them aboard and left them to enjoy the night.

A table for two was already set up inside as well as the food. They had dinner. And over the three course meal, they've found out a lot about each other. After dessert, they went out and gazed at the stars and moon that was shining down on them. After gazing at the stars and moon, they went back to the dock and head to the car. They headed to Emma's apartment.

"I had a lovely evening Killian. Thank you." She said.

"Me too. Thank you." He said then hugged her.

"Goodbye Killian." She said.

"Goodbye Emma. I'll see you soon." He said then kissed her knuckle.

He felt different. This wasn't him. Definitely far from the usual Killian Jones. Someone who'll take a woman to a lovely evening then bang her to oblivion. But he felt different around her. Different in a good way and he's liking it even though it was a little confusing because he's not used it.

After saying goodbye, he headed back to the hotel.


End file.
